Kryptonite
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: SEXIS. Alexis arrives at Greystone ready to give Sonny a piece of her mind, not show him her heart. COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Premise-** _This story is a direct result of scenes shown recently on GH. The time line might be slightly off as to what day certain things happened but bear with me on that. _

_This is a Sexis story about friendship, family and love. _

_This is dedicated to Ayshen who got me into reading Sexis fanfics._

_This story will be less than ten chapters. Hope you enjoy..._

**Kryptonite**

Alexis Davis said, "I heard you went off on my daughter today."

Each word was like a bomb she tossed at him- angry and challenging.

Sonny Corinthos didn't do scared. But in that moment, seeing the look in her eye, he was...worried. Not that she would physically do anything to him. She wasn't like that. She didn't throw punches just because she knew she could get away with it. That was beneath her.

If she hurt someone, it was in the courtroom. And if she couldn't do it there...they should hope she would let it go because she didn't wound, she killed and never apologized for it later.

He was more concerned about how he would feel, emotionally, by the time she walked out of here tonight. No one, but her, knew just the words to say to him to cut him to the bone and leave him thinking about it years later.

If it was Jason standing in his doorway at midnight- soaking wet, for some unknown reason, like Alexis was now- glaring at him over what he told Sam, Sonny would have no problem saying _"Hey, it was the truth. Sam don't like it? Tough."_

But it wasn't Jason or Jax or even Carly. Sonny knew how to manipulate each of them so he never ended up on the losing side of an arguement. But with Alexis it was a little different, and a hell of a lot more complicated.

Because as angry as her words were right now, her eyes held a hint of pain. No one else would notice it beneath the cold stare she was giving him. But, even from across the room, he did.

That pain was her secret weapon against him. She might not be trying to use it but it worked every time. He would find himself wanting to change how he felt, thought, acted, what he believed to be true just to suit her. He hated feeling that way and fought against it at every turn.

Sonny turned and started to pour himself a drink. Then stopped. He wasn't supposed to be using alcohol to get through situations like this anymore. He tapped his fingers on the bar in frustration.

Alexis stalked closer to him and asked, "Did it make you _feel _better?"

At the time, it had. He was pissed that Jason was in Pentonville. He felt powerless. Sam had been in the wrong when she stood silent and watched Jacob get kidnaped. It wasn't something that had a gray area. So he told Sam that...and more...maybe more than he should of but she didn't even apologize for her behavior, just threw out excuse after excuse. Even used their own dead baby as one of them.

He didn't hate Sam. He couldn't. She was part of Alexis. But that afternoon he didn't see that...he saw someone that had betrayed both Jason and him and the trust they put in her.

Now Alexis was here making him feel like a jerk for calling Sam out on it.

He let out a frustrated breath and finally looked back at her. She really was dripping wet."You look like you could use a towel."

"Your floor could use a mop," she said as she rung out her hair. For a second, her initial burst of anger seemed to subside.

Sonny called for his guard and ordered him to bring a towel for Ms. Davis.

He said, quietly, "You shouldn't be wet."

"Tell that to Carly. She sprayed me with a hose...it was some kind of game but I apparently came in late and missed all the rules."

Sonny couldn't help but let off a soft chuckle when picturing whatever had led to that scene.

Max walked in and gave her the towel. Alexis started to pat at her clothes with it.

"You should get out of those," Sonny said

She stopped and gave him a look that said _Don't even try it. I'm not Carly and I am not one of your call girls._

He smiled slightly and added, "I'm just saying...you're wet...you just recovered from a serious illness...you could catch a cold, you know? There are robes upstairs."

"Sure. I'll go get a robe then walk around your house in it. Sure. That's what I'm going to do," she said sarcastically.

"Just looking out for you."

Alexis put the towel over her hair and rubbed, from underneath it she muttered, "I didn't come here for you to look out for me. I came to tell you a thing or two...ugh, my God, I'm drenched. That ex of yours is psychotic. You know that, right? And the worst part is she thought this was funny."

He shook his head at the way she was attacking her hair, then walked over and took the towel from her. She stilled. He gently took a minute and finished drying her hair. Their eyes met.

"I had it under control," Alexis said.

"You always do," he said. Then he tossed the towel onto the railing of the stairs. "The robe offer is still good. Max, get Ms. Davis a robe!"

"I don't want a robe," she quickly told Sonny and then turned and told Max "No robe. No one needs a robe here. I'm not staying."

"She's staying. Get the robe and some tea, would you?" It wasn't really a question and the guard knew it.

As Max headed out of the room, Alexis asked Sonny "Tea?"

"To warm you up."

"Butter me up, you mean."

He smiled.

She said, "Do. Not. Smile. Don't...I'm serious."

He smile grew bigger.

"Sonny," her tone became deadly "if you ever speak to my daughter the way you did today again..."

"Sam is a grown woman, Alexis. You shouldn't have to fight her battles for her. She knew what she was doing when she let Jacob get grabbed, and then stayed quiet, watching Jason get torn up over his missing kid. What if she did that to us with Kristina? Let someone take her away just cause she wanted all of Mommy's attention and didn't want to share."

"She never would." Her words let no room for arguement.

Still he said, "I'm not so sure about that."

Alexis shot back, "Think the worst of her. I can't stop you from doing that. But Samantha is my child. No matter what she does. No matter how hurt Jason's precious feelings are...do you think she hasn't been hurt by him? He put Carly before her from the start and now its Liz and the baby and..."

"I'm not arguing Sam and Jason's relationship with you."

"There's nothing to dispute. Its all plain as day. He broke her heart and then her spirit and if she doesn't get away from him soon, quite possibly, her mind will be next."

"No one is keeping her in that penthouse. I can have people over there to move her out tomorrow."

"Don't even think about it. I expect you to treat her with respect from now on. I want your word, Sonny."

Her eyes held his. Even soaked and bedraggled, she looked amazing. Fierce and elegant at the same time. It was remarkable, but not surprising. It was something she pulled off effortlessly.

She wasn't asking for a favor right now. She was demanding what she needed. It was a rare thing for her to do with him. It had only happened a few times before. If he made an issue of this, they would have problems. She would look at him like he was even worse, he figured, than she thought of him right now. He couldn't have that.

Some people thought Carly was his weakness. But Carly was the way to break Jason, not him. He was grateful none of his enemies ever thought of Alexis as more than his one night stand. If they even suspected the truth-of how she could twist his plans, change the game on him, of how he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving this world, and him and her children behind- her life would never be safe again.

Sonny motioned to the couch and then walked over and sat down. She perched on the edge of the farthest cushion away from him.

He started, "I said what I wanted to say to Sam already. It was all the truth. But I won't go there again...still I don't think its right that she put you in the middle of this."

In an exasperated tone, she replied "Of course, I am in the middle of this. She is my kid and you're my...second daughter's father."

"Such a nice title for me," Sonny said "Could you tell me something, Alexis? When did I lose the one of being your friend?"


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kryptonite**

**Part Two**

Her friend. He wanted to know why he wasn't her friend anymore. The question was almost comical- if not for the fact it nearly broke her heart and if she was a weaker woman she would just start sobbing right now and never stop.

Her friend. Unbelievable. After all they had been through, they weren't really friends, per se. That was true. But they were a myriad of other spoken and unspoken things.

For a moment she just stared at him. He had the nerve to look gorgeous when she was soaking wet and resembled a drowned rat more than the professional business woman she prided herself on being.

"You want to be my friend again?" Her tone was filled with irony.

"No, you don't," she answered for him. "Cause you might have to change if you went and did something crazy like spend time with '_too law abiding for her own good' _Alexis. Like be nice to Jax, Sam, break Ric's legs for taking Molly from me..."

"Do you want me to break his legs? I could enjoy that."

"No! I'm just saying...you have your world, I have mine, they only meet where Kristina is concerned and for the sake of familial harmony, world peace and global warming I think it should probably just stay that way, don't you?" The last two word gave her away, and she knew it. _Damn._

He leaned slightly closer. "You don't sound so sure."

"Oh, I'm sure. I'm very sure. Why are we even talking about this? People don't _talk _about being friends. They either are or they aren't. Or they are acquaintances or associates or two people who share a child and some other relatives in common and a past that is better left..." She couldn't finished the sentence without lying, so she just let out a breath. Breathing would be good about now, anyway.

Friends. What a crazy idea.Sure, they could hang out like it was no big deal. She could stop by the coffee shop and he could make her an espresso. They could walk their child through the park for the first time ever together. He could make her pasta, and she could make him popcorn, then they could watch the stars come up over the lake behind her house...it was an insane thought.

Because two days of that and she would be dreaming about him again. She just stopped having those dreams right after Molly was born, there was no way she was going back there now...unless...no, she refused to even think it.

_It could end differently this time_, shot through her mind. She groaned at the part of her that did not know when to leave well enough alone.

"Better left forgotten?" Sonny asked, his tone seemingly gentle and teasing- except she could her traces of bitterness and pain beneath that. "I think you're scared of me."

"I am not! Is Carly's crazy rubbing off on you?"

"You are scared. Terrified. If you stopped hating me then you might actually have to admit I'm not wrong about everything from the way I treated Sam today to what school Kristina attends next year to the way we should handle Ric."

"First, I don't hate you. That's a strong word and completely uncalled for. Second, Kristina is not going to Saint Mary's Holy Mother of whatever academy. I already told you that six months ago. Third, you don't have to do a thing about Ric because I have that under control. His day is coming, believe me. Fourth... wait a minute, I think that's it, right? Hate. School. Ric...yeah, that covers it. Oh, and I am not scared of you. Not in the least."

A small smiled came to his lips.

She knew he was only messing with her. It was late, they were alone in an empty house- if you didn't count the staff. They hadn't been like this in years. She really should just get up and leave now before she let his dimples and smooth talking ease its way into her subconscious again. He was already too much a part of her soul and her heart...she had to hold back what she could, it was the only logical thing to do.

Max brought in the robe and tea. She watched as Sonny automatically set about putting sugar in hers, and realized he still remembered perfectly how she liked it. Such a small thing. Still, it didn't take much to break down the wall of defenses she tried to keep between her and this man.

Sonny nodded at her cup. "Try it. Its..."

"Gourmet. Like everything else in your kitchen."

"The best you can buy."

"Of course, it is," She took a sip. Delicious. It figures. "Mmm. Good. Happy?"

He nodded, letting his eyes drop and raise in that causal way he had. Even nodding was sexy when he did it.

She found it completely and utterly unfair.

There should be rules...no, a law...there should be a law against him being so damn good looking and making her want what she could never have. And should never want. And didn't want...except when she did. Like now.

_Stop_! she ordered herself. _You are doing it again. What has it been? A half an hour in his presence and you are thinking about him naked again..you are! There will be none of that. Its foolhardy. Its worse than foolhardy, its madness. It is..._

He cut off her thoughts by saying, "You could stay the night."

She choked on her tea.

"You're wet," he added, as way of a reason why.

"People drive home wet everyday."

"What people drive around wet?"

"People people. Wet people. Water people."

He started to laugh. "What are water people?"

"I don't know. Swimmers and the like. People drive wet. Its done. I will do it in a few minutes and be fine."

Stay the night. God. And have him be a bedroom away. The dreams would start before Alexis even went to sleep if she was crazy enough to do that. But she wasn't. Even if she was soaked to the bone and starting to get chilled.

She took another sip of her tea.

When she glanced at him again, his eyes had changed. They were studying her intently in a way she only saw him do once before. That night they made a child, and broke each other's heart. She knew it couldn't last, his kisses, his body moving against hers, his hands stroking and caressing and entering her till she forgot all the reasons why he wasn't a man she could love. Till she just loved him. She knew that fact as they moved as one that night, she knew they would only have a limited amount of time. She tried to prepare herself, shield her heart, but it had been too late.

How could he look at her like that again now? It wasn't fair. She wanted to stand up and yell objection, but her mouth went dry and she had to swallow before she could even speak.

Alexis opened her mouth, not even sure what she was going to say to him, maybe just squeak out "_Good-bye,_" and then flee the room.

But he spoke first. "Stay the night," Sonny repeated.


	3. Part 3

**Part Three**

She was his kryptonite.

Sonny did his best to not give in to the pull he felt to take care of her, but if Alexis was around him for too long, or if he knew she was somewhere suffering...then it became the only thing he wanted to do.

It wasn't a game. Not like with Kate. Nothing like with Amelia. He hated to even think that name while looking at Alexis. It wasn't the same as what he felt for Carly, needing her and hating her and wanting her near him and far away from him all at the same time. That was just self-destruction at its highest form.

With Alexis, he wasn't thinking about what he could get out of it or if he was winning their little war. He just wanted her...protected. She never wanted to lean on anyone. She certainly didn't want a damn thing from him. Not his robe, not his spare bedroom, not his...love.

His love was something she was better off never knowing about, he decided that years ago. Still taking care of her, just every now and again, was something he could do. He didn't want her to be sick in a hospital bed again before she broke down and let him hold her hand.

_I should send her home_, he thought, _That would make sense. Its done. We've been done for years. Over before it started for her. Lucky her_.

(_I took a walk around_

_the world  
to ease my troubled mind_

_  
I left my body laying _

_somewhere  
in the sands of time_

_  
But I watched the world_

_float  
to the dark side of the moon_

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah) (Three Doors Down) 

But his instincts said to talk her into staying. He lived by those instincts. They kept him alive and it was second nature to let them rule his choices.

Still with her, he lost all his finesse. He couldn't just slide his hand up her thigh, slipping his thumb between her legs and making her see there was a very good reason to take him back into her bed, her heart, her life. No, the stakes were too high with her for that. They had been from the start.

"Take the robe," he said "Go up to bed. Pick any room you want. The kids are with Carly. I'll call Viola. Just get some sleep. Before you get rundown and sick and then that turns out to be all _my _fault cause you're here defending Sam and drinking tea when you should be home in bed."

His voice dropped a degree when he added, " I have enough things to go to confession for already, Alexis. Don't give me another one."

After a long moment of just staring into his eyes, till he started to fear what she was seeing there, Alexis graced him with a small smile. "I'm fine. Really. I don't need to stay but..."

"Good. You're staying," he said, standing up. "Its settled."

He bellowed, "Max!" When the guard came in he said "Please put Ms. Davis car in the garage. She'll be spending the night."

She gave him the keys, while throwing a frantic look at Sonny.

When Max left, Alexis stood up and rolled her eyes. "Great. He's going to tell Carly, you know that, right?"

"So?"

"_So_? Yeah, so. I'll be sprayed with a hose the next time I see her. Count on it."

"I thought it was an accident."

"There are no accidents in Carly World. She just likes you to think there are." She mocked Carly's voice "I didn't mean to tell...I didn't mean to _not_ tell...I didn't mean for it to work out that way and wreck fifty nine lives...it was an accident. Just an accident. Sure."

She picked up the robe and started to move past him. He noticed she was careful to not brush against him. That immediately made him want to touch her. His hand shot out and gently caught her arm.

Alexis stilled and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were wide. He heard her breath catch, saw her tongue dart out and wet her lips.

_Could she actually be affected by me? _he wondered _That would not be good_.

The only defense he had against his feelings for her, against her power over him, against begging her to love him again was thinking she didn't give a damn about him. If he lost that, what would he do then?

The thought thrilled him and filled him with fear in equal measures. It took years to get over her the first time, and so much hiding within himself and his life with Carly. He couldn't face doing that again.

_It could be different this go around_, he thought. Then immediately cursed himself for being so weak and needy when it came to her.

Sonny was still holding her arm.

She murmured, "What?"

He stepped close and whispered, "Good night, counselor." He leaned closer, she leaned back a little then stopped. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Sonny kissed Alexis' cheek. "Sleep well."

She chuckled in a way that said she highly doubted it.

He moved back a little and said "What? The thread count on my sheets are..."

"I'm sure they will be fine. I'll be fine. I'll change and rest and...be fine. Fine. Great. Don't worry. Don't."

"I'm not."

"Good!"

He smiled. "Alexis."

"Yeah?"

He asked, "We _are _friends, aren't we?"

He could tell how serious she was taking the question. Her whole body tensed. He thought about telling her forget it, laughing it off, letting it slide.

But then her eyes softened; he went speechless.

She answerer, "Yeah, I guess. Why not? It sounds better than My Second Daughter's father, at least. I can introduce you as my friend, the alleged mob kingpin, Micheal Corinthos, Junior." She smiled at him in a way that took him right back to the moment he was inside of her years before.

They way his name rolled off her tongue was one of the hottest things he ever heard, and Sonny doubted she even realized it.

(_I watched the world _

_float  
to the dark side of the moon_

_  
After all I knew it had to be  
something _

_to do with you_

_  
I really don't mind what happens _

_now and then  
as long as you'll be my friend at the end)_

"We share a kid..." Sonny said "I mean...you know...that's a good enough reason right there to be friends. I know we've been civil..usually...these last few years" he gave her a small smile "but that's not the same thing, not really, you know?"

XXXXXXXXXX

No, it wasn't the same at all. Alexis knew that. Being his friend wouldn't be easy. He seemed to want it, maybe even need it from her. She wished he was like every other man on the planet, someone she could resist. He wasn't. He was Sonny.

"Yes, I know" she said, softly agreeing with him. While silently having a long talk with her own heart for getting her in this situation where Sonny Corinthos was the only thing it wanted, longed for, and craved. "I should call Voila. She'll worry."

"I'll handle it."

She nodded. Even in her wet clothes, with her knotty hair, and ruined make-up he still was looking at her like she was something he wanted to taste, touch, conquer.

It would be hard to just be his friend.

_If he can do it, I can,_ she told herself.

"Sonny, about Sam...I was dead serious."

"I know that. Don't give it another thought."

"All right."

"You trust me." His tone held a hint of surprise, and awe.

"Odd, isn't it?" she asked softly. Almost as an afterthought, she murmured, casting her eyes away from him. "You never did get what I see in you."

Sonny shook his head and looked down.

(_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
but still your secrets I will keep_

_  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down_

_  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
if not for me then you'd be dead_

_  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground_)

Alexis moved her eyes back to him.

He was irresistible to her in that moment. It was easy to walk away when he was flirting. He did that with every woman. But when he was like this- quiet and unsure- that tugged at her heart in a way nothing else could.

When he looked up, his eyes were guarded. "You should get to sleep."

It would take one small step to be close enough to touch him, and only a few in the other direction to be on the stairs. She knew which way she should go. But wasn't sure she had the strength to do it.

His eyes, when they sparked with pain, were her kryptonite.

**END OF PART THREE**

**Note- **_This chapter shows why I'm starting to really fall for this couple._

_Sonny's softer with her and more insecure. I think he worries she looks down on him. That's really lovely to me. It makes them equals in a way Sonny isn't with any other woman. _

_I was never a Sexis fan because I love Jaxis. But writing Sexis is much easier than writing Jaxis for me, which also makes me think there is more"story" and "legs" to the Sexis story that GH could follow up on._

_Anyway, that my take on them, thanks for reading till this point. There are still chapters still left in this short story._


	4. Part 4

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Kryptonite**

**Part Four**

"So, night," Alexis said. "I should go up and change and shower. I hate to even look in a mirror. You are kind for not laughing. Really. That's sweet."The words rushed out of her mouth like a flood. " So, night. Again. Right. See you, Sonny. Night."

She was halfway up the stairs when he said "Thanks."

The tone of his voice was so vulnerable and heartfelt that she actually had to clutch the railing for support. Her eyes looked over and met his.

He didn't say anything else but she knew what he was thanking her for- taking him back. It hadn't been a hard thing to do. A part of her was waiting everyday for years to do that very thing. The logical side of her said she had to run from him, protect herself, her future, her career. Not her kids. He might have reamed Sam out, but he would die for her kids. Still...any of them could die for knowing him...for loving him...for standing next to him.

She hated herself for wanting to risk all that for one man, any man. But he wasn't any man. He was Sonny. That made all the difference.

"Thank_ you_," she said, meaning every word.

It was a two way street. He didn't have to give a damn about her. She wasn't ever going to be easy to get along with, easy to control, easy to pacify like he tried to do with so many other women. But she was worth the trouble, she always thought.

He shook his head slightly, not believing she had anything to thank him for. The tension in the room grew thick as they both remembered all the pain that led them to this place.

With a small smile, she asked, in an attempt to drag him back to the here and now "What are you serving for breakfast?"

"Banana nut pancakes with a light caramel pecan sauce." He smiled.

"Sounds delicious. See you then."

Their eyes held for a moment. It was only an hour after she came there that night, but everything was different now. Almost hopeful.

He said, this time with a hint of sex in his tone and some joking too, "If you need anything..."

Her eyes lit up but she said, firmly, "I won't need anything."

"If you do.."

"I won't."

"Call Max," he said with a straight face.

She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled.

She started to laugh and then went up to bed. To not sleep. To think about a pair of dark eyes and dimples. To try and talk her heart into not getting her so caught up in him she stopped remembering how to breath again. But it was probably to late for that.

The clock struck 1 am.

It had been a life changing hour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was surprised to wake up and find one of her suits laying on the dresser in the room. It had taken her three hours to fall asleep. She had actually spent 67 minutes just talking herself out of going over to his room.

She hadn't wanted to knock. No, she wanted to slip inside, crawl into his bed and have him wake up to find her hand cupped around him. But she didn't do that. It would have been very reckless.

After she showered and dressed Alexis headed down to the dining room. She stopped in the doorway, and immediately smiled.

Kristina was sitting there eating breakfast. Molly was in a high chair next to her. Max was trying to talk the baby into eating cheerios. Molly gave him a look that was pure Cassadine.

Milo was scarfing down his food and had another plate waiting to eat after that. Sam was sitting next to him, looking none to happy to be there. It might have been Sonny she was still mad at, or the sight of Milo eating that put that look on her face. Alexis laughed at the scene in front of her.

Sonny was at the head of the table.

"Mommy!" Kristina cried. "You slept late."

"What are you doing here, baby?"

"Daddy said you missed me."

"Of course I did." She walked over and kissed her daughter's head. Then her eyes connected with Sonny's. It was amazing that he had talked Ric into letting Molly come to, but Alexis had learned long ago not to underestimate what he could do if he was determined.

She picked up the baby and nuzzled her.

Sonny said, "Good morning."

"Morning." They looked at each other for a minute.

Sam cleared her throat. "Alexis...I wanted to say..." she shot an annoyed look at Sonny.

He gave her a look that said _Do it._

"I wanted to say," Sam said "thank you for all the support you've given me lately. I really appreciate it. I do...Mom." The way she said the last word, so soft and sincere, made Alexis' heart swell.

"Of course. You know I'm here for you always, Sam. Always."

Alexis sat down at the table, still holding Molly. It felt wonderful to have unfettered, unsupervised access to her for a few minutes.

This was the kind of morning she didn't even dare dream about having, and Sonny had given it to her without her even having to put into words that she needed it. She swallowed hard. The last bit of her wall fell.

She exhaled.

"Let me make you a plate," Sonny said "You will not believe how good these pancakes are...seriously, its my own recipe...out of this world."

Alexis watched him leaving the room. She waited a moment, stood up and passed Molly to Sam, then followed him.


	5. Part 5

**Kryptonite**

**Part Five**

"So," Alexis asked as she cornered Sonny in the kitchen of Greystone "this is one of the perks of being your _friend_?" The question was soft but challenging.

"Pancakes. Yeah, you get as many as you want. I'm rich, if you haven't heard."

"Sonny."

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What are you up to?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you're referring to..."

"I think you do."

Sonny turned away, and went back to putting pancakes on a plate. He said "I thought we came to some kind of agreement last night, no?"

"Yes, we did. To be friends." She drug out the last word.

He turned around and smiled. "Right. This is friends."

"This is not friends."

Sonny moved close to her. "It's not? What is it then, counselor?"

She knew why she came in here, to confront him. To lay down some ground rules.

But, in truth, she hadn't been able to stop herself from following him, from getting close to him like this so she could look right in his eyes and see what he was thinking about her right now.

The answer shook her to her core. She blinked several times and watched as he became more and more vulnerable right before her eyes, then he finally tore his eyes away and looked down.

Sonny answered his own question. "This is us being friends. We can make this work. I thought you might like breakfast with your kids...all your kids...Max and Milo were drooling over the food so I let them have some too...not a big deal."

Alexis didn't want to brush it off though.

Slowly she reached out and let her fingers skim against his. He gently caught her hand and held it, while keeping his eyes on her.

(_This time, this place  
misused, mistakes,  
too long, too late._

_  
Who was I to make you wait?_

_  
Just one chance.  
Just one breath.  
Just in case there's just one left._

_  
Cause you know, you know, you know_

I love you  
I've loved you all along

_  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

_  
Stop breathing _

_if I don't see you anymore_) ( Nickelback)

They looked at each other, and all their pretenses fell away. For a long moment, neither spoke.

Alexis said, with tears in her voice, "I really missed her...Molly...I hate being away from her. You didn't kidnap her, did you?"

He smiled slightly. "No."

"Kill Ric?"

"No."

"How?"

Sonny said, "Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything. You worry too much. That...bothers me. You shouldn't have to worry about everyone and everything. Just raise those girls and...I know you don't require, want or need my help... but know ...you can have it at anytime."

"And you think that's a good idea? A mobster..."

"Alleged," he joked.

She smiled, loving that he was still holding her hand, "Alleged mobster and a former and soon- to- be reinstated district attorney working together."

"We already share a child so I don't think it would shock anyone if we were._...friendly_."

Her eyes darted to his lips and then to his eyes. It had been so long since he kissed her. She had convinced herself she could never have this again, had she been wrong?

(_So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long_

_  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long_

__

But you know, you know, you know 

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay _

_  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say _

_  
I love you  
I loved you all along _

_  
And I forgive you  
for being away for far too long _

_  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_)

She chuckled at the way he said the word friendly, with undertones of sex and love and everything they weren't supposed to feel for each other.

Alexis warned, "You know I'm not Carly or Kate..."

"What do you know about me and Kate?"

"Connie, you mean."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Cassadine," she answered, in way of explanation. She didn't let anything get by her, didn't trust anyone on sight, didn't assume anything.

He nodded. "We grew up together. Its nothing more."

"If you say so...but I'm not Carly or Kate or Amelia."

He winced. "Where is this going?"

"I can just be your friend. You don't have to buy me dresses, cook me fancy meals, or fix my whole life for me. I'm not asking for you to prove how useful you are to me. If you want to know the truth, I'm here...I stayed here last night...cause I wanted to. I've wanted to...find a way to be friends with you again for a while now. A long while. The whole while, actually.

"So, as much as I love this breakfast and I do, I love it, you didn't have to..." she let go of his hand "and you don't have to be anything more to me than you are right now. I want to be here. You don't have to convince me to stay in your life...like you do them...I'm staying...there I said it...I'm staying. I was sorta...always planning on staying, anyway."

His eyes searched hers. "No, you weren't. You hated me. Come on, don't mess with my mind, counselor. We're past that, aren't we?"

"Hated you? That would have been nice. Easier. But I could never hate you. I did want to get away from you when I first got pregnant...I wanted to not see you and what we couldn't have...I wanted to give my baby a safe life and give you what you chose, your family, but once you found out about Kristina I...knew you would always be in my life. And I was grateful for that. I don't have to run now...from you or me or the past. I just wanted you to know that. This friends thing might be a little weird at first but we'll work it out...I want to, Sonny."

He swallowed hard. Then he was quickly moving toward her and bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. "I'm thinking friends ain't gonna cut it, Alexis."

Her eyes widened and her breathing became shallow.

(_Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go_

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go)


	6. Part 6

**Part Six**

She could hardly believe what he was doing.

Sure, they had been dancing around it from the moment she walked in the night before, when their eyes met and he spotted her soaked clothes and ticked off expression. Right then she saw a thousand emotions dance across his face. But never did she think he would go here, that he even wanted to.

He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. "I'm thinking friends ain't gonna cut it, Alexis."

Her eyes widened and her breathing became shallow.

"Sonny," she breathed out his name. It was said as a warning.

They couldn't do this. Risk this. They weren't good at this- making it work long term- and she couldn't survive being his one night stand, not again.

"Hey," he said softly, his voice breaking a little.

He took a breath and his eyes focused on her, instead of her mouth where he had been staring.

He went on,"Be honest. We're friends, right? You made me a deal and you can't go reneging less than 24 hours later. So hold up your side of this contract and tell me the truth."

Alexis titled her head slightly, which only prompted him to caress her cheek. She started to forget how to breath. In her head she counted backwards slowly. She really wanted to calm down and focus on what he was saying, to completely understand what he was suggesting. And _why_.

The why was the hitch. She couldn't be his rebound fling, couldn't let torrid sex that made her lose all sense of reason be all they shared. It wasn't enough for her- it hadn't ever been.

He let his hands slip away from her face but stayed standing right in front of her.

Sonny went on, "You want to be more than a friend to me. Max is my friend."

"Max is your employee."

"Fine, Jason is my friend."

"I won't even comment on that co-dependent relationship."

"Alexis! The point is I have friends. Lois. There. She is a friend."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"What?"

"If you slept with her then she is an ex, not just a friend."

"I never slept with her. She's Lois. Like a sister. Alexis...ahh, what was I saying?"

She chuckled. Good. He couldn't think straight either. Served him right.

She bit her lip. There was still time to say a quick quip and flee the room, grab her babies and leave this house behind. But she wasn't going to do that.

She could leave. She had the strength to walk away and survive never kissing him again. The only problem was she knew wherever she ran, Sonny would be there. In her heart. She'd take him with her, no matter how much time passed.

He let out a short breath. "Okay, I can be your friend. I will be your friend. You...haven't been just my lawyer or just the D.A. to me in years...but, listen, just so you know..."

Sonny's voice dropped low before he added, "I want more."

His eyes were filled with all his fears, and doubts, and self loathing. And that, like it always had been, was her ultimate undoing.

When she didn't say anything, he sighed and turned back to his pancakes. In a disappointed tone, he announced "They're cold."

She covered her mouth with her hand as tears filled her eyes.

His back was to her when he went on, "Fine. You were right. Friends is going to be a little strange to get used to at first. I'll give you that. But I get where you are coming from now...how this is about Kristina and how there is no reason for us to be combative towards each other...we can make something different than what we had before. Somehow. I'll...figure it out. Count on it."

He waited for her to answer. She didn't.

Sonny still wouldn't look at her. "Hey, you know what, I take it back, counselor. There. I don't want more. Don't worry about it. You can stop being uncomfortable. Okay?"

He finally looked over his shoulder and their eyes met.

Slowly, she moved her hand away from her mouth and whispered, in an emotion choked voice, "I want more, too."

He stilled. His eyes widened and then his whole posture relaxed. He started to smile and soon he was giving her a dimple filled grin and pulling her close.

She sighed.


	7. Part 7

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kryptonite**

**Part Seven**

"Hey, you know what, I take it back, counselor. There. I don't want more. Don't worry about it. You can stop being uncomfortable. Okay?"

Sonny finally looked over his shoulder and their eyes met.

Slowly, Alexis moved her hand away from her mouth and whispered, in an emotion choked voice, "I want more, too."

He stilled. His eyes widened and then his whole posture relaxed. He started to smile and soon he was giving her a dimple filled grin and pulling her close.

She sighed.

(_Well, here we are again;  
I guess it must be fate._

_  
We've tried it on our own,  
but deep inside we've known  
we'd be back to set things straight._

I still remember when  
your kiss was so brand new.

_  
Every memory repeats,  
Every step I take retreats,  
Every journey always brings me back to you_.) ( Peter Cetera)

"Did I wait too long to say that?" she asked breathlessly "Sorry, I was just trying to put together a coherent thought. I'm good now. Sonny, I do want more... but, oh, this is really a dangerous idea..."

"Dangerous," he chuckled. His hands lazily rubbed her back.

"Yes, it is. You know it is. You couldn't argue that it is. The reasons are many and varied . Starting with..."

"I'll give you this one, counselor. Its dangerous."

She looked into his eyes and calmed down a fraction. "That being agreed upon and even considering I married your brother and you chose that harpy to spend years with and now there's Connie and Amelia and-"

"Come on, this isn't about any of those people. This is about you ane me. Right now. You want more."

She nodded.

Slowly he brought his lips towards her, but stopped a millimeter before they would connect. She brought her hand up and gently touched his face.

(_After all the stops and starts,  
we keep coming back to these two hearts-_

_  
two angels who were been rescued from the fall._

_  
After all that we've been through,  
it all comes down to me and you._

_  
I guess its meant to be,  
forever you and me, after all.)_

She thought,_ He's going to kiss me_._ Finally. Again. He's coming home to me..._

XXXXXXXXX

_She's taking me back_, he thought._ Finally. Again. I can go home. I never thought I could...I never thought she'd want me...she wants me._

Sonny didn't do nervous. Except for her.

So where he would have already had some other woman's panties off and would be pushing her over to the walk- in pantry, been driving into her without caring if he saw her the next day or if she loved him or even knew who he really was underneath his facade, he couldn't do that with Alexis.

He could want to do that. He _wanted_ to be inside of her again, badly.

But to even kiss her was something he took slow. Treasured. Realized he was damn lucky to have the chance to do.

That was where he went wrong before. He didn't see how lucky he got when she fell for him. He was too caught up in his own mind, darkness, his own guilt over Carly and Jason and Micheal. He had to make that all work out, somehow. It never could but back then he was still lying to himself. Telling himself he could walk away from Alexis, cause he needed to, he had to, it was the right thing.

The truth was he was scared to love her then. Now he was only scared to let this moment slip by and not kiss her, not try and win her back, not show he was changed in both small and huge ways since that day he gave up on them all those years before. That had been giving up on himself, he wouldn't do that ever again. Not if she kept looking at him like she was now. Like he was worth loving, and risking it all for.

It was selfish to want to kiss her. It only put her into danger with his enemies and risked them hurting each other again. But he could not resist the urge, it took hold of him stronger than any had ever before, and he didn't want to try to fight that off. He needed her.

She was in his arms. Her eyes were changing as every second passed. She was relaxing against him, believing in them again.

She amazed him.

Sonny softly let his lips brush hers, intent on taking this slow, but the kiss erupted into a hot and lust filled exchange. He lifted her onto the counter and slid between her legs.

Their mouths never separated. Their tongues moved around each other, her hands slid over his chest gripping his shirt, his hand rubbed the outside of her thigh, then squeezed her ass, that was enough to make her moan into his mouth.

Alexis pulled away. She smiled. "So dangerous."

Sonny felt stunned. Only when he looked toward the window did he realize it was morning and they had a room full of people a hallway away waiting on them.

Her eyes were dark with heat and he knew it would be impossible to think straight again till he had her.

Sonny moved toward her, to kiss her again, and she said "I think you promised me pancakes."

He chuckled. After giving her a quick kiss-that turned into another sensual, heart pounding moment- he stepped back. She slipped off the counter.

"Sonny," he could her some concern in her voice

He froze. _Don't...don't...please...you can't back off now_, he begged her silently. He never begged aloud but, in his mind, he had begged her for many things before.

Alexis asked, "Any doubts?"

"Not a one, counselor."

"Would you swear under oath?"

"What?"

She made it so hard for him to think. Then she smiled and he let out the breath he was holding.

Sonny smiled at her, "Yeah. I swear to God, I don't have a single doubt."

A second later, he was the one asking, in a fragile tone that he tried to not make sound desperate, "You don't, do you? Have some doubts...about me...still."

"I never had any doubts about you, Sonny. About your job- yeah. About you- no."

He could cry, hearing that. He didn't think it was normal for a grown man to be brought to tears by a woman and her sweet words of love and understanding. But she could do that to him. It gave her power over him. He hated when anyone had something to use against him. All he could do was trust she never would.

"Good," he said. He went over and started to make more pancakes.

"You could microwave the cold ones ," she said

"Never."

Alexis smiled. She sat on a stool at the counter and watched him cook. When he was done they started to leave the room.

She stopped him and gave him another kiss. His eyes filled with tenderness at how soft and slow she kissed him.

(_When love is truly right  
this time its truly right._

_  
It lives from year to year._

_  
It changes as it goes,  
oh, and on the way it grows,  
But it never disappears..._

_After all that we've been through,  
it all comes down to me and you._

_  
I guess its meant to be,forever you and me, after all)_

"Sonny, I don't know what's going to happen and that terrifies me."

"Hey...this is just a new page, okay? Just another...twist...for us...its gonna be good, I promise. Its gonna be great." Those were spoken with a smile, but it fell away.

He said each word slow, a solemn vow from his soul, "I will not let you down."

She smiled. "Oh, I knew that...I just worry, sometimes, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Don't. I hate when you do that. Now, lets go, these pancakes are not going to stay warm much longer."

They walked back into the dining room to find it empty. All that remained was a note on the table.


	8. Part 8

_For some reason I can't help adding these kind of scenes to my Sexis stories. Something is seriously wrong with me. :)_

**Kryptonite**

THIS CHAPTER HAS THE STRONGEST T RATING.

**Part Eight**

Sonny and Alexis walked back into the dining room to find it empty. All that remained was a note on the table.

It read:

_Miss McCall wanted to take the girls to the park so I am escorting her. She insists you wouldn't mind but if there is a problem please call my cell._

Milo

Then in Sam's hand writing was scrawled at the bottom _We love you, Mom. Love, your girls _

_P.S. Don't worry I will take good care of them just like you always do all of us. Call if we need us to come back early._

Alexis blinked back tears at her older daughter's thoughtfulness. Small things between the two women took on a great meaning after so many years apart. She said, " I guess we took so long they all left."

Alexis didn't have a worry about letting Sam watch her sisters, and hoped that Milo being there would reassure Sonny.

Sonny nodded and went to sit down. "Eat, eat, you must be starving."

She couldn't help but smile over how he was always pushing his home cooked meals on people. They were amazing but she wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Alexis walked over and picked up her plate. She set in on a nearby buffet.

He watched her as she walked back over and sat on the table, right in front of his seat. "You're right. I'm starving."

He stood up and his hands moved to her waist. "Oh yeah?"

"Famished."

He kissed her neck. "Really?"

Sonny slid off her suit jacket.

"Dying for it."

"You don't say." His mouth moved to nibble on her ear, to lay light kisses on her jaw, then finally his mouth joined with hers.

At the same moment, he tugged her shirt free of her skirt. His fingers were soon unbuttoning it and tugging it off her shoulders. His mouth moved to his her collarbone, then right above her breasts.

With measured slowness he divested her of her everything but her panties and heels. Only then did she start to think about the fact that someone could walk in. And that they really were moving rather fast. Her brain started to take over.

Sonny bent down and pulled off her shoes, then he looked up. His eyes connected with hers and she started to take in short little breaths. He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, then stood up and covered her mouth with his, trying to stop her from thinking at all, from losing herself in worry and stress and planning the future.

Into his ear, a moment later, she whispered "I think we need a bed, don't you?"

Even as she said this, his finger slid beneath the slip of silk covering her.

Her body arched toward him as he moved his fingers against her.

She gasped out, "Does...that...door...lock?"

He smiled, both at her need and the fact that she was still thinking. He would have to do something to stop that.

Sonny brought his mouth to her breast and lightly swirled his tongue over it. When he sucked it into his mouth, he felt a jolt shoot through his body, and then she was moaning. His fingers kept up there pace till her muscles clenched and Alexis cried out his name.

XXXXXXX

He finally locked the door. She met his eyes as he walked back toward her. He was unbuttoning his shirt and then tossed it off right before he reached her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed his shoulder and then rested her head there for moment.

Alexis whispered, "I love us."

She could feel his visceral reaction to her words. His body shook slightly for a fraction of a second.

She pulled back so she could look in his eyes. She took a long moment just to enjoy what she saw there. Alexis didn't want to rush this, didn't want to speed toward the edge of sanity, she wanted to make every moment stretch and linger and last.

Alexis reached down and unbuttoned his pants, slid down the zipper, and slipped her hand inside. Sonny let out a sound that was choked, and filled with love and relief that they could share this again.

She was surprised when he pulled away a few moments later and then dropped to his knees. His mouth moved to brush against her center. He murmured, "This is about you."

"This is about us," she said but then his mouth was on her and she stopped speaking, thinking or trying to control anything. She sighed in pleasure and let the man she loved make love to her.


	9. Part 9

**Kryptonite**

THIS CHAPTER HAS THE STRONGEST T RATING.

**Part Nine**

They were a bed upstairs tangled up in black satin sheets, in the same room she slept in the night before, when Sonny slid inside of her. She made sure to keep her eyes opened and on him.

Alexis had to see the look in his eye when they came together, it was the last bit of proof she needed.

His eyes held all of his heart. They were the most exposed she had ever seen him. He held nothing back.

It was beautiful to see how he cherished her. It was a surprise, and something she always longed to be able to have from him.

His mouth found hers in a kiss that was opened mouth and needy, but not all desperate, not unsure, not rushed. It was just an admission of how he craved her- now, then, always.

She arched her hips, needing more and more of him, of this, of knowing he wanted her this way. It had never been like this with any other man. She only knew how to make love to one man- Sonny, the one who had her heart for so long she had nearly forgotten what it was like to not be in love with him.

XXXXXXX

He held her in his arms, stroking his hand over her hair to smooth it down. Sonny's eyes settled on a spot on the door of the room. He wondered if she would leave him soon. If this would end quickly again.

_How could I get through that?_ he wondered.

All his fears about being consumed by a blackness he couldn't escape started to creep into his mind. He didn't want to let anything like that intrude on this moment, but his mind was bombarding him with thoughts about how she would find him unworthy of loving. Of how he would screw up somehow and one day let her down again.

(_Be careful what you wish for,  
cause you just might get it all._

_  
You just might get it all,  
and then some you don't want._

_  
Be careful what you wish for,  
cause you just might get it all._

_  
You just might get it all, yeah_.) ( Daughty) 

XXXXXXXX

Alexis felt his body tense. She looked up. "Sonny?"

"Shh. It's okay. Sleep."

"I'm not even remotely tired. Talk to me...are you...having second thoughts?"

"No, no, no," he kissed her quickly. "It's nothing like that."

"What is it?" she asked softly.

When Sonny didn't answer, Alexis nodded her head once, as the realization hit her. "Do you know why I missed this so much?"

"I didn't even know you missed this at all."

"I did, Sonny...I missed you- actively, in a way I could feel, in a pain that held onto my heart and my bones- for every hour of the day at first and even lately in a quieter way...in a way that had settled into me. I thought I'd always have to miss you. The reason I think it hurt like that...to that degree...to a level that is beyond making sense...it is because only _you_ understand all of me..and when you didn't want that it was brutal enough on me to make me not want to go on...

"Except I always go on, so I did. And, thankfully, I had our baby to live for...but I never changed my mind about you. You do understand me in a way no one else can. I don't want anyone else to, it would be too much with anyone but you. That's a lot to put on you, I know, but you can handle it. I know you can. I believe in you...that's why I'm here, why I _like_ being here with you, and why...I was always," she repeated what she said earlier "sorta planning to stay here anyway. Being in your life in whatever way you let me."

She watched his features relax.

Sonny murmured, "I love you. Do you know that?" He kissed her again.

Warmth flooded her body and she silently yelled _He loves me!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny didn't base his life on luck. He didn't go for stuff like karma or fate. He believed in retribution from God, and he believed every person had to pay for their sins in the end.

He felt he had been paying for years and didn't expect to ever stop. But here Alexis was...letting him make love to her again...letting him slide inside of her another time and come back home...opening her heart and soul and body to him. Alexis was beyond what he ever thought he deserved.

If he had ever gotten a lucky break, it was the day she became his lawyer. If he ever believed in soulmates, it was now as she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in deeper.

Alexis whispered into his ear, "Your love saved my life."

He didn't ask how, yet he believed she was telling the truth. Her loving him was saving him from himself, from his doubts, from his own fears and her love was taking him further and further from the blackness.

Her words wrapped around his heart, and made him finally feel whole, as her nails dug into his back and begged him to move deeper within her.

_(I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
but your love remains true_

_  
And I don't know why  
you always seem to give me another try _.) 

Sonny couldn't say he believed himself good enough for Alexis. All his sins were soaked in blood that would never come off his hands, but he vowed to himself that he would keep pushing back his own darkness and insecurities so he could be who she needed, who she was always wanted, who Alexis was proud to love.

The way she was looking at him now- with so much devotion and trust- changed everything he saw for his future. He slowly smiled as her eyes drifted close and she started to moan and then repeat his name over and over.

He wanted to spend every night for the rest of his life making love to this woman, making her believe how much he desired her, making their life together everything she ever dreamt about.

Alexis cried, "Yes, yes, don't stop...ohh...God, yes, I need this...I need you, Sonny."

He could feel her tightening around him, which sent him shooting over the edge and they came together.

When she was resting in his arms later, Alexis looked deep into his eyes for a long moment. Her words were teary as she whispered, "I love you, too."

Sonny smiled, but it was shaky.

"Don't doubt me," she said

"I don't."

"Don't doubt you, then."

He nodded.

Alexis said "I love you so damn much. I will make you see that and I will not let you give up on us again. You convinced me...its us...I know it is. I'm fighting this time."

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, as the tears started to fall. She just kept whispering her love into his ear, and she promised herself she would keep doing that for the rest of their life, and never let him think he wasn't everything she ever wanted or needed or hoped for.

_  
_Alexis only came to his house the day before to give Sonny a piece of her mind, but instead she was grateful to now be able to tell him he had all of her heart, and had for years and years, and would for years and years, for all the rest of time.Without a doubt.

_(So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me._

_  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me..._

_So I'm going home.  
I'm going home_.) 

**THE END**

Note- _Yep, I am good and hooked on these two. Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story. I am still a novice at writing Sexis so I hope I did them justice. Looking forward to reading more Sexis fanfics by other writers, because each one only makes me more and more intrigued by this pairing._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Sara_


End file.
